


Play Date

by Gemma_Fisher_5972



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt Hummel, Coming Out, Friends With Benefits, Kurtbastian as Brittana, M/M, McKinley Sebastian Smythe, Song: Play Date (Melanie Martinez), William McKinley High School, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Fisher_5972/pseuds/Gemma_Fisher_5972
Summary: "We're just playing hide and seek""I don't want to play no games""I guess I'm just a play date to you"
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 14





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Sebastian Smythe is the Lacrosse captain at McKinley High, Kurt Hummel is the Head Cheerio. Both boys have been friends with benefits since Sophmore year. Or rather, Sebastian sleeping with Kurt and telling him that they are nothing and that he is straight. Kurt decides he has enough and writes a song for Sebastian.

_"You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away"_

There was Kurt. With a song he had written a few weeks ago after another night with Sebastian. He knew that the Glee Club already knew, or at least suspected, that there was something between them. After all, there were times when they weren't discreet at all. Kurt was afraid of what Sebastian was going to say, but at the same time he didn't care. This was his moment to express himself.

_"You tell me to come over, there's some games you want to play_  
_I'm walking to your house, nobody's home_  
_Just me and you and you and me alone"_

It all started when one afternoon they were studying French when Sebastian suddenly kissed Kurt. There was no one in the house, so Kurt kissed him back and somehow, they ended up naked on the bed without being able to look into each other's eyes. Sebastian did not speak to him for a week. The worst week of Kurt's life.

_"We're just playing hide and seek_  
_It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you_  
_I don't want to play no games_  
_I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you"_

Kurt pressed him until he finally spoke to him again. Of course the first thing he said was 'It didn't mean anything. I'm straight.' And of course that it hurt Kurt, but he didn't care, because it was better to have Sebastian that way than to not have him at all. Those words weren't remembered by either of them when a few days later they were under Sebastian's sheets again, but from then on he entered a routine: They slept together and the next day Sebastian said it meant nothing. He claimed he was completely straight. That this was all out of sexual frustration. And Kurt just nodded. 

_I don't give a fuck about you anyways_  
_Who ever said I gave a shit 'bout you?_

Mr. Schuester opened his mouth at the language Kurt was using, but with an icy look from the boy, he thought better of it and fell silent. Sebastian was just sitting there looking everywhere but Kurt. And that for some reason infuriated the glasz-eyed boy.

_"You never share your toys or communicate_  
_I guess I'm just a play date to you"_

Kurt knew that Sebastian wanted nothing more than sex with him. And he had accepted it, despite feeling like a toy every time Sebastian told him it didn't matter. It was his mistake to have fallen for Sebastian. But he couldn't help it. 

_"Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say_  
_When I try to talk you're always playing board games_  
_I wish I had monopoly over your mind_  
_I wish I didn't care all the time"_

**(FLASHBACK)**

Kurt woke up to see Sebastian also awake watching him. As soon as the taller boy realized that the porcelain-skinned boy had woken up, he looked away and began to dress.

"Bas?" Kurt asked a little sleepy still.

"D ... Don't call me that." Sebastian said as he got dressed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask ... Well ... what are we? Are we something or do you have feelings for me" Kurt's voice was shy and it became more of a whisper at the end.

Sebastian froze and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he turned so abruptly to Kurt that the shorter one flinched.

"Kurt. I don't feel anything for you. This is just for fun. And I don't know why you always ask this. You don't feel anything. You have no feelings. You didn't earn the title of 'Ice Queen' for nothing. I mean, you stole from Fabray and Lopez their 'Colossal Bitches' crowns. So I don't think you're delusional enough to believe this is anything more than a meaningless hook up." Kurt processed Sebastian's words and the expression on his face turned icy. Everyone at school called him a 'bitch', and he personally hated it. And Sebastian knew it. He had said that with the intention of hurting Kurt. That shouldn't matter to the cheerleader. After all, they all hurt him. He shouldn't care if Sebastian was saying that. But it did. So he just nodded and started dressing. Like always.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

_"We're just playing hide and seek_  
_It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you_  
_I don't want to play no games_  
_I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you"_  


All the New Directions looked between Sebastian and Kurt. They were all dying to know the whole story. Because of course, they had nothing better to do than watch the drama of what happened between Kurt 'Ice Queen' Hummel and Sebastian 'Man-whore' Smythe. 

_"I don't give a fuck about you anyways_  
_Who ever said I gave a shit 'bout you?_  
_You never share your toys or communicate_  
_I guess I'm just a play date to you"_  


Kurt carefully examined each other's expressions. Quinn and Santana, his current best friends despite having stolen their title, looked proud. Brittany and Finn, his stepbrother and his friend, seemed to just enjoy the music without paying attention to the situation. Rachel looked furious and completely envious, nothing new. Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, and Artie spoke in whispers. The other boys were either just listening to the music, or thinking about the drama, it was hard to tell. Sebastian was looking at Kurt with an expression that Kurt wasn't sure what it meant. 

_"Ring around the rosy_  
_I never know, I never know what you need_  
_Ring around the rosy, I want to give you, want to give you_  
_What you need"_  


Kurt was tired of the situation he had gotten himself into. 

_"I don't give a fuck about you anyways_  
_Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?_  
_You never share your toys or communicate_  
_I guess I'm just a play date to you"_  


He hated feeling like a toy. He hated feeling like an experiment. 

_"You know I give a fuck about you everyday_  
_Guess it's time that I tell you the truth_  
_If I share my toys, will you let me stay?_  
_Don't want to leave this play date with you"_

But he knew he didn't want to leave whatever it was he had with Sebastian. He loved him too much to get away from him. Although continuing to fall into Sebastian's bed wasn't good for him. Even if it gave him more self-esteem problems than he already had. Although for the last two years he had felt worthless. He wasn't going to get away from Sebastian. He just couldn't. 

When Kurt finished his song, applause erupted. But the reaction that surprised him the most was that of Sebastian, who got up from his seat and kissed him. In front of all your Gleee Club. 

They both knew they weren't ready to tell everyone, but that was fine. The important thing is that they knew. 

When they broke away from the kiss, ignoring Santana's 'Wanky', Sebastian took Kurt's hand and they went to the seats. Sebastian placed Kurt on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt smiled. He was happier than he had been in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Original Song' by Kurt: Play Date (Melanie Martinez)


End file.
